An Arm For An Eye
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver's latest fight comes with an unfortunate price attached to it that'll leave him forever changed.


**An Arm For**

 **an Eye**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Since its been said we'll get to see a one armed Oliver in Legends of Tomorrow I decided to do a little something on how that might have happened since almost everybody else and their frelling grandmothers are blowing up the damn fandom with Olicity. Seriously, are a lot of you incapable of writing anything without that pairing being front and center? As come on now, its not the end all be all for cryin' out loud.**

* * *

 **October 24th, 2134**

The fight had been a particularly brutal one for Oliver Queen and if he was being honest with himself, perhaps the most brutalist one yet. Or there was the distinct possibility that his years under the hood were starting to really take a toll on his body. But either way he was literally in the fight of his life with Slade Wilson who'd been out and about for the past several years and being a thorn in everybody's asses. His time in the Lian Yu cell had definitely made him that much more enraged at Oliver and everything he did when going after other heroes and even a villain or two was essentially a training session for him to improve himself to a point even Oliver wouldn't be able to match. And it had paid off damn well too. Half his Green Arrow outfit was torn to shreds and it was pure luck that his mask was even still in place for that matter. "It has taken me years but today I FINALLY END YOU KID!"

Slade delivered a vicious uppercut to the other man's jaw that sent him crashing to the ground and spitting out blood as well. The man known as Deathstroke had planned out things carefully so that every one of Oliver's friends would be occupied to the point he would have the man alone and at his mercy to do with as pleased. "S-Shado would be disappointed with you Slade."

He got a kick to the gut for that. "You know nothing. NOTHING! I knew her far better then you EVER did."

"If that's the case you insane bastard, then why was she sleeping with me instead of you?" The man he once knew was definitely gone now and there was no coming back either.

It bothered him more than he cared to admit but it was the truth and nothing but. Felicity sure would be proud of him for realizing that. Well, right after she got done kicking his ass anyway for fighting Slade anyway. His retort got him another kick to the gut that had him coughing up blood and even rising into the air a bit for that matter. Rolling away from the deranged man to try and catch his breath, Oliver went through his options that he could use on Slade. His bow was a no go since it was a good distance away from him and even his quiver of arrows had been torn off him as well. The archer made to get on his feet but found it hard to do so.

"Tonight, you die and the filth you've left in your wake will fade away for good. Thus bringing back the purity of my beloved Shado." Ranted the insane man as he unsheathed one of his swords that he would use to end Oliver's life.

Pulling out a knife he kept with a batch of his fletchettes that he kept on him for various purposes and lunged at him despite the pain that put him in. This would prove to be a huge mistake as Slade dodged him easily enough and sliced right into his shoulder. The sword wound up going all the way through and blood began to gush out. "AUGH!" Screamed out Oliver as he fell to the ground in the most agonizing pain he'd ever felt as he clutched the bloody spot where his arm used to be.

Slade gave him a sadistic and cruel smile as he walked up to him. "Hmm… An arm for an eye it seems."

Raising his sword up with the full intention to stab right into Oliver's head to end him effectively. Unfortunately for him however, he was thrown a good distance away and the impact would leave him crippled for life. The responsible party would turn out to be Kara 'Supergirl' Danvers as she'd been able to hear her friend's screams thanks to the fact she'd been looking for him to begin with to see if he needed help with his old friend turned enemy. Rushing over to the fallen archer with horror written all over her face, she quickly tore around the areas of the suit where the arm used to be and cauterized the wound to stop the bloodloss with her heat vision. The effects caused him to scream out in pain once more and she quickly informed the rest of the team that she was getting Oliver some medical attention post haste. Gently picking him up, she gave the command to be teleported back to the JLA base located in Star City and quickly got him to the medical room.

The aftermath of the loss of his arm was not pretty as it left him in a state of depression for a good number of weeks but thankfully the support of family and friends helped him get through it. It'd also be Connor Hawke and William Clayton-Queen's idea for him to train in a completely new style of archery using his teeth to nock the arrow and fire it. Which had certainly been an odd thing to do but eventually Oliver did it but his days in the field were still numbered as it was too risky for him to be out there even with the new skillset. Luck would be on his side during the early 2040's however when Cisco and a bunch of other geniuses came up with a cybernetic arm and grafted it onto him. Which he thankfully had been put into a deep sleep so as not to feel the pain of the operation. Felicity would wind up making a number of unintentional innuendos about the new arm much to Oliver and everybody else's amusement.

His new cybernetic arm would take some getting used too and would lead to some frustrations from time to time but eventually the archer would get the hang of it and become all the better for it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this bit of speculation or whatever it might be called into how he could lose the arm. And please, remember the fact that my opinion from earlier is simply that. My opinion. R and R!**


End file.
